The Unbound
The Unbound were a group of seven fallen Logros T'lan Imass who had broken from their Vow and committed criminal acts. The Logros Bonecasters and their warriors hunted these renegades.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.674 The Unbound * Ber'ok * Emroth * Haran'alle * Red Moss - Imass name not revealed * Sin'b'alle * Thek Ist * Urual In Deadhouse Gates A Logros hunting party led by Hentos Ilm followed the Unbound into the Nascent to the Silanda, a Tiste Edur ship. The abandoned vessel was occupied by Gesler, Stormy, Truth, Felisin Paran, Kulp, Heboric, and Baudin after their own ship sank. The Bonecaster demanded the humans stand aside while they dealt with the renegades. But there were no other T'lan Imass aboard the vessel, and the Logros departed.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.278-282 In Memories of Ice The search for the Unbound continued at the time of Silverfox's summoning for the Second Gathering. Only two Logros Bonecasters, Olar Ethil and Ay Estos, attended the Gathering as the others continued the search for the renegades.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.674 In House of Chains It was implied that the seven might once have been a scouting party for the Logros T'lan Imass, who had tracked the Jaghut, Aramala, to the tower where she hid in the Jhag Odhan. Aramala broke their bodies, but an eighth T'lan Imass escaped and returned with an army. Many thousands fell, but Aramala was eventually subdued and pinned under a rock.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.517-518 One of the Unbound, Haran'alle, had a history that did not match Aramala's story. His failure came while assisting the Kron T'lan Imass against the Forkrul Assail in the L'aederon Wars.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.654/659-660 Because of their failure, the seven were abandoned by their kin, stripped of their weapons, and their immobile, but still sentient, bodies were sealed within a lightless tomb in the Laederon Plateau.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.522-523House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.33-34 The outside of the tomb was decorated with their carved likenesses.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34 Over centuries these same seven T'lan Imass twisted the minds of the Teblor shamans and became worshipped by the Teblor as gods known as "The Seven Faces in the Rock".House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.33 Eventually they were approached by the Crippled God who gave them limited mobility and access to the Warren of Chaos in return for breaking the Vow and gaining their fealty.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.675 This was likely the act that sparked the Logros' hunt for the renegades. All that remained was a full severing of Tellann from their bodies to achieve their final freedom. The Unbound cultivated Teblor warriors to achieve their goals including the recovery of their lost weapons. The first had been Pahlk, but the Seven had been too confident, not realising how much of their power had been spent sundering their Vow. Later, they chose Karsa Orlong, Pahlk's grandson.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.566House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.571House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.152-153 The Unbound followed Karsa in their spiritual forms as he journeyed to Seven Cities. They appeared on the Silanda after the Teblor's departure, but left hurriedly after sensing the approach of their hunters.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.176-177 When Karsa discovered the Logros cache of weapons of the fallen in the Jhag Odhan, the Unbound's physical bodies joined him, driven by their own wills and the aid of the Crippled God.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.523 Urual offered to make Karsa the eighth god of the Teblor and Sin'b'alle offered to deliver him the army of Teblor children she had amassed. But Karsa only accepted their offer to invest his sword, Bairoth Delum, with their magic.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.525 Once the Unbound were freed and the sword completed, Karsa cut down Sin'b'alle, claimed her foundlings, and ordered the remaining six to abandon the Teblor.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.571-575 The Unbound departed, determined to help the Tiste Edur and their master claim the First Throne and control of the T'lan Imass.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.658 Karsa kept Sin'b'alle's head for a time before tossing it into the newly risen waters of Raraku, giving her the gift of oblivion.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.850 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God They were also known as "Seven of the Dying Fires" and "The Seven of the Dead Fires".The Crippled God, Chapter 17 The remaining five Unbound were travelling with Masan Gilani who found them in her search for allies. Beroke told Masan that what they aspired to win was their Master's release. Their number was made up to seven again, when they were joined by Nom Kala and Kalt Urmanal. When the Bonehunters battled the Forkrul Assail army led by Freedom and Aloft, the Unbound protected their flank by keeping Freedom occupied. Notes and references Category:T'lan Imass